harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (ARH)
: "The most democratic and least elitest school to be created. Opens equal opprotunities to all but not equal outcome." : —Agilbert Fontaine on Ilvermorny Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the American wizarding school, located on Mount Greylock in modern-day Massachusetts. It accepts students from all over North America. Students of this school, as at Hogwarts in Scotland, are sorted into four houses. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it was rendered Unplottable. To No-Maj, the school looks like an old abandoned castle. Similarly, most wizarding schools' locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. It is concealed from non-magic gaze by a variety of powerful enchantments, which sometimes manifest in a wreath of misty cloud. Ilvermorny was founded in the 17th century and is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the Wizarding World, though other notable schools included Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, the Durmstrang Institute in Scandinavia, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Great Britain. Children with magical abilities are enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by owl post at age eleven. The school considered the most democratic of any wizarding school because of its Headmaster being a No-Maj. However, if the child in question is a No-Maj-born, a staff member from the school visits with the child and his or her family in order to inform them of their magical heritage and the existence of the Wizarding world. The school takes many of its students from the United States of America, as well as large numbers from Canada and Mexico. It's unknown if students from other countries are allowed. The school's motto is Qui Venerunt ad Supra se Sustentet which, translated from Latin, means "To those who come, guide themselves towards prominence". Description Ilvermorny School, located is on top of the highest peak of Mount Greylock in the Berkshires of Western Massachusetts, consists of the large Ilvermorny Castle and extensive school grounds surrounding it, which include sloping lawns, flowerbeds, vegetable patches, as well as a large dense forest (called the Hockomock Forest), several greenhouses and other outbuildings, and a full-size Quidditch pitch. One of the castle's towers holds an owlery, which houses all the owls owned by the school and by students. The castle was once a granite stone house constructed by Isolt Sayre and James Steward to be their home. When it eventually became a school, the cottage kept expanding until it became a castle. The school was greatly modeled after Ilvermorny castle. The front doors are adorned with marble statues of Sayre and Steward on either side. The castle is set upon a mountain surrounded by vast woodlands. The castle is known for many towers, seven of them to be exact. Its two highest towers are the Astronomy and Thunderbird Towers. After many renovations, the school took more of a gothic revival style. The school has numerous charms and spells on and around it that make it impossible for a Muggle to see it as the school; rather, they see only a wreath of misty cloud. Much like Hogwarts, witches and wizards cannot Apparate or Disapparate in Ilvermorny grounds, except for when the Headmaster or Headmistress lifts the enchantment, whether only in certain areas or for the entire campus, so as to make the school less vulnerable when it serves the headmaster to allow Apparition. That school grounds are protected by giant sentient Gargoyles enchanted to only awaken through an incantation only known by the Headmaster. Even in the 21st-century electronic devices are not found at Ilvermorny. Due to the high levels of magic, Muggle substitutes for magic, such as computers, radar, and electricity, "go haywire" around Hogwarts. Radios and lighting, however, are an exception as they are not powered by electricity, but by magic. History Typical school year School Spirit Ilvermorny's motto is: "''Qui Venerunt ad Supra se Sustentet". The translation is: ''To those who come, guide themselves towards prominence. Pro-dueling is possibly the most popular sport at the school, with most of the student body turning out to watch each match. Ilvermorny also has a Canary Choir which sings on special occasions. Coat of Arms The blazon of the Ilvermorny Coat of Arms is a four-leaf clover with each Ilvermorny house animal placed on each leaf; the Thunderbird at the north, the Horned Serpent on the west, the Pukwudgie on the east, and the Wampus on the south. The school's name to be carried in an escroll around the clover. The coat of arms is colored with cranberry red, gold, and navy blue. School song Reputation As might be expected of a school part-funded by a No-Maj, Ilvermorny has the reputation of being one of the most democratic, least elitist of all the great wizarding schools. Students are also well versed in the use of a wand. In edition 2579 of Transfiguration Today, an essay from Ilvermorny scholars was featured on the front page and on page 4 of the magazine. House Ilvermorny students are divided into four houses: Sorting There are four houses at Ilvermorny: Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie. When a student starts their education at Ilvermorny, they step onto a Gordian Knot on the floor in the center of the entrance hall with large wooden statues of the mascots for the four houses facing them. The carved statues react if they want the student in their house. The older students watch in silence from a circular balcony on a floor above them as the new students are sorted. The carvings react in different ways: the crystal in the Horned Serpent carving's forehead glows, the Wampus carving roars, the Thunderbird carving beats its wings, and the Pukwudgie carving raises its arrow. However, sometimes more than one carving will try to select the same student, so the student is then able to choose the house they prefer. This happens very rarely. Sometimes — as rare as once a decade or even a generation as in the case of one student — a student will be selected by every house. Seraphina Picquery, who was President of MACUSA 1920-1928 is known to have had this honor. She chose Horned Serpent. After the sorting, the student is brought to a large hall where they are chosen once more, this time by a wand. Prior to the end of Rappaport's Law, children could not have a wand prior to schooling and had to leave their wand at school during school breaks and could only take the wand out of school when they reached seventeen years of age. Administration The highest position of staff at Ilvermorny is the Headmaster or Headmistress. There is also a Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress, who will take over responsibilities of the Headmaster should the circumstances demand it. Heads of Ilvermorny Headmaster or Headmistress is the chief administrator of a School. They make all major decisions regarding the safety and the day-to-day functioning of the school and have the power to override any decision made by any other authoritative facilitator at the school, with the possible exception of the Board of Governors. Deputy Heads Heads of House Support staff Kitchen staff Subjects and Teachers Core classes Electives (third year and up) Extra-curricular subjects Extra-curricular Activity Counseling Grading System Examinations Student Years Ilvermorny daily routine Recruitment Before school term Pro Dueling Quidditch Holidays Uniform See also Etymology